Salamander no es lo que parece
by Dreamdanmaker
Summary: "Salamander descenderá cada 7 de Julio al pueblo. Tomará el sacrificio que le hemos preparado y regresará al palacio sin causar ningún daño, hasta el siguiente año. Es una orden máxima" Este año... el sacrificio soy yo. - Lucy Heartfilia.
1. Chapter 1

**COM: heu! Ya seeee, me la volé con el título...ja, ja**

**¿Cómo están? Les traigo lo que resulto la inspiración después de un sueño. Este fick tal vez les resulte algo parecido...**

**Verán, no se por qué soñé con algo parecido a esto (solo que mis sueños son más tétricos y nada románticos). Me desperté pensando en eso y se revolvieron algunas ideas que ya tenía y ¡fam! Salió el fick.**

**Tomé algunas cosas de la Película de El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug, la chica de la capa roja y también me inspire gracias a un dibujo de Karokitten-chan. (Tiene muy hermosos dibujos, los pueden encontrar es Devianart). (Es el dibujo que está como portada del fick)**

**ademas, como tal vez ya notaron...tengo un pequeño(enorme) problemita(problemón) con el concepto esté de el Dragón y la Princesa... Je.**

**A leer mis preciosuras!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes no son de mi propiedad. La idea se podría decir que tampoco es mía. Pero la revoltura de ideas y la narración, sí xD**

* * *

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Escucho a los oficiales de la armada entrar a mi casa a través de la puerta de madera. Estoy cortando un tomate para la cena de hoy y es mi madre la que está atendiéndolos.

- pasen, por favor - su voz llega lejana y suave como un pequeño susurro. Volteo para ver la mesa que esta separada de la cocina por una pequeña tabla y algunos taburetes bien ordenados.

- Miss Heartfilia - sigo cortando distintos ingredientes para la cena. La voz del hombre es grave y misteriosa. Mi madre cruza algunas palabras con el y ambos se sientan en la mesa. Noto que el hombre me mira de reojo. - se acerca el día de Argov. Como sabe, esta celebración es...

- No - mi madre se tapa la boca con lágrimas en los ojos. El día de Argov.

...

Argov es un pequeño pueblo a la orilla de un enorme lago. Justo en el medio del lago hay un castillo, uno de esos castillos enormes en donde habitaría la realeza...si todavía existiera. En ese día, el 7 de Julio del año 777, fue cuando él apareció.

Un dragón, un dragón enorme, rojo color sangre. Sus alas de murciélago se batían contra el aire, una ráfaga de fuego en el aire atemorizó a todos, entonces después de un poco de destrucción en el pueblo, se dirigió al castillo.

La realeza se perdió ese día, con todo y su riqueza, con todo y su poder y con todas sus injusticias. Elegimos un nuevo representante, alguien que tomará el poder y ayudara el pueblo. Mala idea.

Escucho a mi madre llorar y entonces el cuchillo con el que corto se resbala de más y siento el agudo dolor en mi palma. Dejo caer el cuchillo al suelo y el hombre en la mesa voltea a verme. Nuestras miradas se cruzan por un segundo y veo que el siente pena por mi. Pena por que mis días están contados...

Habíamos elegido a nuestro gobernante, el distinguido señor Orland. Todos habían creído que sería un excelente y justo gobernante, pero no lo era.  
Después de un año de comenzar a vivir de nuevo, de volver a creer que podríamos salir adelante, él volvió a aparecer.

Lo habían llamado Salamander, descendió por el lago, nadó alrededor del palacio y fue cuando Orland se dirigió hacia el.  
El dragón era grande y atemorizante, sus escamas escarlata brillaban con el agua. Toda el agua del lago se sincronizaba con sus movimientos. Recuerdo haberlo visto desde el campanario de mi escuela. En ese entonces tenía 10 años.

Después de un día, el dragón volvió a subir por el pequeño acantilado y se ocultó en el castillo. Todos creímos que había sido el final de Orland. Pero regresó y entonces proclamo un decreto.

"Salamander descenderá cada 7 de Julio al pueblo. Tomará el sacrificio que le hemos preparado y regresará al palacio sin causar ningún daño, hasta el siguiente año"

Este año... el sacrificio _soy yo._

_..._

* * *

**COM: el escribirlo fue inevitable. INEVITABLE. Lo siento, se que debería estar escribiendo mi otro fick(ya llevo más de la mitad :D), pero como está en una parte complicada, estoy tomando mi tiempo. (Lo actualizaré en la tarde de hoy a más tardar) **

**¿qué les parece? ¿Esta bueno? Por favor déjenme sus comentarios, me son de mucha ayuda. Los quiere y se despide ...**

**yo! :3 (Dan)(eh, por cierto, soy una chica)...**


	2. Chapter 2

**COMENTARIO: Ya está el capítulo 1! El Primero! *emoción* **

**se que me tarde algo en actualizar! pero estaba planeando y todo eso. En fin. El fick serán capítulos cortitos, casi drabbles. no va a estar tan largo (creo). **

**Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1. **_

Camino hacia la escuela, las calles adoquinadas me permiten mirar mi reloj sin caerme. Hay dos mujeres susurrando un poco más adelante, las conozco. Ellas me miran con una expresión de tristeza en la cara y me saludan, correspondo el saludo y continuo caminando.

Veo la fecha escrita en la esquina del pizarrón de mi clase. 5 de Julio, a tan solo 2 días del día de Argov. Suspiro mientras me siento en mi silla, se que he llegado más temprano de lo usual, pero quería evitar que algunas personas en la calle hablarán sobre mi. Al menos no quería escucharlas.  
Levy aparece como bala en el salón descuidado.

- Lu-chan - se lanza a abrazarme y tengo que resistir el nudo en mi garganta cuando empieza a llorar

- Levy - intento que mi voz suene suave, parecida a la de mi madre y sorprendentemente me sale - no te preocupes Levy, estoy bien. No quiero que llores por mi.

- Pero Lucy! - acaricio su cabeza y sonrío, ella no se queja y se limita a abrazarme. Poco a poco llegan mis amigos de Fairy Tail (el nombre de la escuela). Aparece Erza y Gray, después Mirajane,Elfman, Loke, Aries, Canna, Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Reedus, y muchos otros; incluso Laxus y Juvia me dan un abrazo.

Cuando regreso a mi casa, me encuentro con ella. La hija del distinguido Orland, Minerva.

- hola Lucy - le dedico un saludo y quiero pasar de largo, pero se interpone. - ya me enteré que eres la elegida

- Si, lo soy - ella sonríe diabólicamente

- Vas a ser comida de Dragón... - me encojo de hombros

- Siempre puedes ofrecerte de voluntaria - suelta una risa cruel

- Las reglas, son las reglas. Apareciste en el sorteo, es una lástima - me palmea el hombro y sospecho de ella. A Minerva nunca le había gustado por alguna razón, tal vez ella ...no, eso no era posible. Por muy consentida que fuera.

- Lo se Minerva - sigo caminando mientras escucho su risa a lo largo de la calle.

Esa chica me pone los nervios de punta. Cuando llego a mi casa, encuentro a mi madre sentada en la mesa junto con Mirajane.

- hola Lucy - mi madre me da un abrazo y me ayuda con las bolsas donde llevo la cena

- Mira-chan - me siento en la mesa y mi madre me trae café, me lo bebo feliz y gustosa.

Estaba sólo hablando con tu madre, ya sabes - se siente la tensión en la atmósfera y yo sonrío dando a entender que no me importa que hablen de eso. - cuando Lissana fue escogida, sentí que mi mundo caía

- Mi madre escucha con atención mientras la miro intentando saber que piensa.  
tu apellido es Stratuss, verdad? - Mira asiente

- Creí que mis padres me escogerían por ser la mayor. Pero mi estado de salud en ese entonces era grave y las autoridades no querían correr el riesgo de que Salamander se molestara. - Mira rodea con un dedo la taza - supongo que este año tocaba el sorteo en la H

- Si tan sólo no hubiera cambiado mi apellido - murmura mi madre, tomo su mano sobre la mesa

- Mamá, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Por favor no sufras ya - me siento más calmada de lo que pensé.

Mirajane se va. Mi madre y yo hacemos la cena casi en silencio, ella aprovecha para besarme y abrazarme cada que puede. Me siento mal por ella.  
Mi madre, Layla Heartfilia, era costurera. Mi padre Jude, se había ido de casa, un día tan sólo dijo que se iba y ya nunca regresó; mi madre me cuido y sostuvo por toda mi vida, era injusto arrebatarle a su única hija. Nunca me contó de mis abuelos, ni de nada de su vida pasada.

Le doy vueltas al asunto hasta que durante la cena, por fin me armo de valor  
mamá, puedes hablarme de mis abuelos? - ella frunce los labios y suspira

- Esta bien, Lucy, esto es un tema muy delicado, no puedes decirle a nadie. A nadie. - asiento, no es como si tuviera el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. - yo era, bueno, soy la hija bastarda del rey

Siento como si me golpeara, ¿Hija bastarda del rey?

- mamá! Eso quiere decir que el rey...tenía una hija fuera del matrimonio ... - abro la boca de la sorpresa - eso quiere decir que tienes sangre real?

- Del rey, sí - ella ríe - pero es sangre normal Lucy! nunca entendí eso de "sangre real". Y si, tu eres la nieta del Rey. Prometiste no decirlo, así que shhh

- Entonces te apellidas Argov? - ella asiente

- Me cambie el apellido a el de tu padre ... - se semblante cambia - desearía no haberlo hecho, así tu no serias el sacrificio de este año...

Le doy un beso en la sien y me voy a dormir. No puedo, así que mi mente divaga sobre el día que sigue. ¿Cuantas chicas se había llevado Salamander? Hago cuentas con mis dedos, si tenía 10 años en ese entonces y ahora tengo 16. ¿Seis chicas? Acababa de cumplir 17 el 1 de Julio..lo olvido siempre... Entonces soy la séptima chica. Suspiro.

Lentamente me dejo llevar por la oscuridad, para cuando despierto ya es 6 de Julio. Mi madre está cantando afuera, su voz se escucha ronca y se que esta llorando.

Permanezco en la cama mirando el techo. En la tarde me vendrían a buscar los guardias y me llevarían hasta el lago, gruño mientras me obligo a levantarme.  
- mamá.. - ella se lanza a abrazarme en cuanto salgo de la habitación. La calmo diciéndole que todo esta bien.

Intento creerme mis palabras también.

* * *

**COM: me gustaría escuchar (leer) sus opiniones y dudas y recetas de cocina. ¿Me dejan un review? :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**COM: me van a matar por lo cortito del capitulo. Esto era al inicio parte del cap. 1 pero termine separándolo para que fueran más. **

**Ya les había explicado que serían drabbles (es que no puedo con dos historias al mismo tiempo)(además está muy difícil de continuar por la trama D:) **

**Aun así espero que les gusté este cachito de historia :]**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2.**_

Mi madre ha llorado, le doy palmaditas en los hombros cuando llega la hora de que me vaya. Me dice que me ama y respondo de la misma manera, los guardias detrás de nosotras carraspean cuando ya es hora.

Subo al carruaje y ahí está el señor Orland. Me da un discurso sobre lo mal que se siente sobre "esto".

Así llegamos a una casa enorme. Minerva sonríe cuando me ve atravesar la puerta, varias mujeres salen de los cuartos y no se cómo término en una elegante bañera. Las mujeres afuera hacen escándalo sobre mi ropa y zapatos y yo solo me dedico a jugar un poco con el agua, recordando a mi madre.

Miro por la ventana. He estado esperando por una hora sentada. El corsé rosa del vestido azul cielo me aprieta, las mangas son algo incómodas. Al menos los zapatos parecen botines y es fácil andar con ellos.

Me comienza a doler la cabeza. Miro el reflejo en el espejo de enfrente, una chica rubia despampanante, que no soy yo. Lloro en silencio por que se que sólo falta una hora para irme.

Cuando por fin llegan a buscarme, me siento fresca y preparada. Me llevan hasta el lago en silencio.

...

Ahí está la roca, hecha y tallada especialmente para este día. Hay dos columnas de cada lado, en medio hay cadenas con grilletes y recuerdo vagamente a una de las chicas cuando intentó huir.

- donde esta? - pregunto viendo hacia todos lados

- Salamander baja exactamente a la media noche...- dice uno mientras subimos las escaleras talladas hacia los grilletes.

Me aseguran para que no escape y vuelvo a esperar. Escucho las campanadas a lo lejos y entonces lo veo.

_Salamander, esta aquí._


	4. Chapter 4

**COMENTARIO: Regresé rápido. Me pareció que era de verdad muy pequeño lo que actualicé así que aquí tienen el capítulo siguiente.**

**(creo que cuando actualice será de dos capítulos. Ja,ja,ja.)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3.**_

Siento que mis piernas me fallan. A lo lejos se escucha el crujir debajo de sus enormes patas. La luz de la luna refleja sus escamas rojas, entra al agua con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Y lo pierdo de vista.

Volteo hacia atrás, no hay nadie, estoy completamente sola.

Regresó la vista hacia el frente, comienzo a jalar los grilletes atados a cada columna.

Tengo miedo.

Surgen sus ojos, incluso debajo de la luna se aprecia su color verde, poco a poco surge su largo cuello, se mueve como serpiente, luego su lomo y al final su larga cola moviéndose hacia todos lados.

Grito y jalo los grilletes lastimándome. Salen sus alas a la superficie y entonces se levanta. Llega volando hasta mi. Tengo que soportarlo, cierro los ojos lo más fuerte que puedo. Escucho una ráfaga de viento, escucho una columna desplomarse a mi lado y después la otra.

Estoy quieta, intentó no moverme y permanecer con los ojos cerrados cuanto pueda.

Siento que me toma con sus garras y creo que ha llegado mi fin, pero emprende el vuelo. Abro los ojos y veo la distancia entre el agua y mi cara, es muy grande.

En dos segundos llegamos al castillo y me deja caer, presiono mi pecho, tal vez el dragón prefería la comida ya muerta. Cierro fuertemente los ojos y vuelvo a sentir sus garras a mi alrededor. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron que no se debe jugar con la comida?

Me deja caer de nuevo y creo que esta vez ya estoy muerta. No veo nada y entonces siento algo extraño.

Un par de brazos me sostienen, la adrenalina en mi sangre no me deja caer desmayada y en cambio hace que brinque y abra ojos. Ahí esta él.

Un chico de mi misma edad aproximadamente, su rosa cabellera es tan extraña que me quedo petrificada, se encuentra con mi mirada y yo abro la boca de sorpresa. El sonríe. Y entonces se que _no_ volveré a ser la misma.

* * *

**COM: awwwww, suspenso y awwwnn. Hasta la próxima. **

**Dejenme saber que piensan. ~~~ \^0^/**


	5. Chapter 5

**COMENTARIO: lo estoy actualizando rápido. Por eso está cortito, pero les prometo que intentaré hacerlos más largos.**

** /._./ como ya entré de nuevo a la escuela, estoy más ocupada, de hecho, debería estar estudiando (la embriología de las meninges y como se separan del tubo neural) *feel like a sir* **

**Pero ya casi término y decidí distraerme un ratito. Mucho blah blah blah, disfruten este cachito. Je.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4.**_

Todo ha sucedido muy rápido. ¿Dónde esta Salamander?

El chico me deja en el suelo y yo sigo sin poder moverme, el me mira expectante y yo me llevo las manos al pecho sin dejar de mirarlo.

Todavía llevo los grilletes alrededor de mis muñecas y tengo que cargar con el peso de las cadenas cortadas.

No puedo creer que esta sucediendo. ¿De dónde salió este chico?¿qué paso con Salamander?

De pronto el chico se arrodilla ante mi, una mano sobre su corazón y esta mirando mis pies.

- Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, espero contar contigo de hoy en adelante - siento que mi cabeza da vueltas y quiero decirle al chico que pare y me explique la situación. Doy un paso hacia atrás.

- No se de que hablas - me regaño internamente por mi elección de palabras..

- Mmm... - él, Natsu, se incorpora titubeando, siento que me estremezco y volteó a ver el cielo

- Donde está Salamander? - el me mira con el ceño fruncido y una ceja levantada como si lo que acabo de preguntar fuera lo más obvio del universo.

- Soy yo, yo soy Salamander - siento que la respiración se corta y el avanza dos pasos hacia mi - me dices tu nombre?

- Tu eres Salamander? - sigo sin creerme nada. Me pasa por la cabeza que el chico está pirado pero veo sus verdes ojos y me encuentro con su determinación. Carraspeo y doy un paso hacia atrás mientras titubeo mi nombre - L-Lu-Lucy...

El sonríe y creo que ya estoy perdida en esa sonrisa.

- Bien Lucy, tienes un nombre muy lindo... - avanza hacia adentro del palacio y yo me quedo estática - acompáñame por favor...voy a explicarte que sucede aquí.

Camina hacia adentro del palacio y el miedo me ataca por la espalda, tengo escalofríos y de repente de que ese hombre no es lo que aparenta.

Por qué aunque se vea amigable y respetable en su superficie, por dentro el es un _dragón._


	6. Chapter 6

**COM: me he tardado en actualizar, pero tengo a mi favor que la escuela me trae como loca. Estoy intentando hacer los capítulos un poco más largos(sin mucho triunfo). **

**Disfruten el capítulo 5. **

* * *

**_Capítulo 5._**

- NO! - el deja de caminar y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Lucy - doy un respingo cuando escucho mi nombre. El avanza hacia mi y yo retrocedo hasta topar con el barandal del enorme balcón.

- Vas a comerme - estoy temblando y soy consiente de eso. El deja de avanzar y siento que mi espalda resbala contra los barrotes. Término sentada en el suelo con las piernas hacia mi.

- No voy a comerte - el se escucha atónito y yo lo miro con terror en los ojos. Suspira y da un paso lento y cauteloso - tienes mi palabra.

- Tu palabra para mi no vale nada - siento el veneno en mi voz pero no puedo evitarlo. Por sus ojos pasa una sombra.

- Lo juro - extiende su mano hacia mi pero no la tomo. No me atrevo y sigo temblando

- Eres un dragón - el suelta un suspiro de exasperación

- Si, soy un dragón pero también soy una persona. Confía en mi.

Me dejo conducir por el palacio. Los pasillos están sumidos entre telarañas, huele igual a una casa vieja. Hay mantas blancas tapando cada mueble. Los grilletes presionan mis muñecas y siento el dolor cuando intentó moverlas.

Natsu va adelante de mi, de vez en cuando voltea a verme. No puedo evitar mirar hacia todos lados asombrada y el lo nota, poco a poco vamos avanzando hasta llegar a unas puertas dobles color madera. El voltea a verme y me dedica una pequeña sonrisa para calmarme, abre la puerta.

Detrás de ella hay seis chicas.

Todas ellas me miran serias al inicio.

- ella es Lucy... - escucho a Natsu decir y espera a que yo misma avance. Estoy atónita.

Reconozco a todas ellas. Todas los sacrificios que habían existido. Ahí veo a Lissana, la hermana de Mirajane. Su mirada es impenetrable y me escanea de arriba a abajo.

Avanzo torpe manteniendo una distancia considerable de Salamander. El ríe al notarlo y eso crea cierto gesto en la cara de las chicas frente a mi.

- ella es la _última_ participante...


	7. Chapter 7

**COM: jujuju.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 6._**

"Ella es la última participante..." ¿Participante de que?

¿Qué coño sucede aquí?

Natsu me mira evaluando mi reacción y yo cruzo mi mirada con todas las chicas. Ellas llevan hermosos y largos vestidos. Detrás de ellas, hay dos mujeres.

Las dos llevan trajes de maids a juego. Una de ellas me sostiene la mirada, una mirada fría y gélida que hace que mi piel se estremezca; la otra mujer me sonríe delicadamente.

Abro la boca para decir algo pero siento la garganta completamente seca, doy un paso atrás.

- que significa esto... - voy avanzando hacia atrás cautelosa. Lissana es la primera en avanzar hacia mi.

- Eres Lucy, verdad? - me extiende la mano y sin pensarlo mucho, la tomo. Su mano es real, me cuesta creerlo.

Lissana Stratus, la hermana de Mirajane, no puedo creer que está viva.

Volteó a ver a Natsu y el me sonríe cómplice de algo de lo que todavía no me entero.

La mujer de la mirada gélida camina hacia mi y (literalmente) me arrastra a través de las puertas.

- oye! - escucho a Natsu quejarse y entonces se desata una ola de voces y quejas. La mujer sostiene mis hombros y hace que la mire. Me evalúa e incluso da una vuelta alrededor de mi.

- Me llamo Shirena. Voy a ayudarte, y a explicarte que esta sucediendo, pero no tienes que discutir. - asiento mecánicamente a cada instrucción que me da. Natsu abre la puerta y sale de la habitación.

Adentró ya todo es apaciguado y no se escucha nada. El me mira con una pequeña sonrisa e intercambia miradas con Shirena.

- Lucy...- me quedo estática y veo sus labios moverse en cámara lenta.

"Estoy buscando esposa" dijo él.

Me toma unos segundos reaccionar. No entiendo a que se refiere, Shirena le da un golpe en la nuca y el suelta un gruñido.

- Lucy, estas aquí por que eres la 7ma participante de un juego, un juego en el que tan sólo una de ustedes puede regresar a casa.

Abro los ojos muy grandes. _¿Un juego?_

* * *

_C__**OM: primero, he de decirles que, como ya estoy de nuevos n la escuela, me tardaré un poco más en actualizar, pero si continuaré la historia. **_

_**de verdad intento hacer los capítulos más largos, pero recuerden que la cree como micronovela, así que disculpen si no satisface sus gustos :( **_

_**pero en otras noticias *se frota las manos* ¿Ustedes que creen que sea el juego? ¿Y qué tal las reglas? Mejor aún...¿cómo piensan que Lucy lo jugará?**_

_**¿reviews?~~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Comentario: no odian cuando llevan algo escrito y se borra? Yo lo detesto. :ñ. **

**Bueno, he sido una chica mala por dejarlos en suspenso, pero ya les traigo la conti. Espero que les guste:))**

* * *

**Capítulo 7. **

_¿Un juego? _

Miro a Natsu que me regresa una mirada divertida. Estos tipos están locos.

- ¿Qué? - me cruzo de brazos y ahora se que ellos están tratando de volverme loca - esto no... No lo entiendo

Shirena frunce los labios, parece disgustada. Abre la boca y parece que va a gritarme, entonces Natsu toma mi muñeca.

- se lo explicaré, no te preocupes - y dicho esto, ahora caminamos en un pasillo oscuro.

Se que no debería seguirlo, se que algo aquí está mal, se que debería correr.

Correr o morir en el intento.

Pero no quiero. Por alguna razón me siento segura.

En algún momento del camino, toma mi mano sin sí quiera percatarse.

Llegamos a una habitación con grandes ventanas y cortinas marrón un poco empolvadas. El no soltó mi mano; arrastró una silla al lado de una ventana y me dijo que me sentara. Dio media vuelta y tomó un banco menos alto que la silla en la que me encontraba sentada y lo colocó frente a mi.

No quita la mirada de mi rostro, a tal grado que comienza a incomodarme.

- vas a explicarme que sucede? - el sonríe, e instantáneamente la adoro, pero después la odio por amarla.

- Escucha, Shirena, es un poco explosiva, pero no es una mala persona - asiento mecánicamente a lo que me dice.

Ni si quiera le estoy poniendo atención por que estoy perdida en sus ojos color Esmeralda

- mi padre, Igneel...es el rey de los dragones..

- Entonces si eres un dragón?

- Espera, estoy contándote algo. Preguntas al final - sonrío por la forma en la que lo dice y el continua - quiere que yo gobierne después que él, pero para eso...necesito una esposa.

- Y eso que tiene que ver con el "juego" - hago los signos de comillas con los dedos y el ríe

- Por qué una de ustedes será mi esposa - por alguna razón mi corazón salta y hay algo que no me gusta

- Y, eso de que sólo una regresará a casa?

- En realidad, el juego dura seis meses. En esos seis meses, _seis de ustedes_ tendrán que irse. Así que...

Dijo seis de ustedes. Me siento tonta al pensar que yo tendría oportunidad.

Luego recapacito...¿por qué quería esa oportunidad? Mi madre pensaba que estaba muerta! Y yo la amaba! Entonces me enojo, mucho, mucho.

Natsu delante de mi ladea la cabeza, igual que un cachorro y casi me arrepiento de lo que estoy por hacer.

_ Casi. _

No lo pienso mucho y le doy una bofetada.

* * *

**Comentario: Aish,Lucy, ¿cómo te atreviste?**

**si, se que ahora parece la selección y los juegos del hambre y puse el nombre de un libro de incógnito por ahí xD (correr o morir). Pero ya saben, la ideas surgen de... **

***copia!*le avientan un tomate **

**- :( no es copia, es revoltura de ideas**

**Tengo el siguiente capítulo ya listo, pero lo subiré en el transcurso de la semana. **

**¿Me dejan un review? o_o/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Comentario: nutella y pan y mucho que estudiar. Aquí tienen la continuación.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

Le di una bofetada. No importa, la merecía.

El está estupefacto, se toca la mejilla con una mano y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

Tengo ganas de pedirle disculpas, pero no, la merecía.

- por que fue eso? - en su voz no hay furia como esperaba, tan sólo confusión.

- Por qué creí que hoy iba a morir...mi madre cree que estoy muerta, todos mis amigos creen que estoy muerta! Y me vienes a decir que me secuestras para jugar este "juego" - volví a hacer las comillas con mis manos y el pestañeó - es...estúpido

- B..bue...bueno, yo no se por que pensaron eso...Orland sabe que es esto. Orland? - me levanto molesta - ese idiota gobernante! Y su hija malévola! No han dicho nada, todas las chicas que están aquí, todas y cada una de ellas tiene una familia! Una familia que cree que están muertas! ¿Acaso no pensaste en eso?

- Lucy... Espera...- estaba consciente que estaba despotricando frente a un dragón que fácilmente podría arrancarme la cabeza.

Continuaba caminando de aquí a allá y de allá a allá.

- Lucy, escúchame...

- Envíame a casa - el se endereza en su asiento - envíame a casa, yo no puedo ganar este juego. Haré todo lo posible por regresar...

- No puedo - ahora su voz es dura, se acerca a mi y yo me quedo clavada al suelo con la mirada pétrea a sus ojos - tiene que comenzar el juego, si tanto quieres salir, tienes que hacer que te odie

- ¿Por qué no simplemente disgustarte? - no entiendo su forma de hablar a veces.

- Por qué ya me gustas y no puedes hacer que eso cambie - mi corazón se altera y el sale de la sala lenta y tortuosamente.

Salgo al pasillo y lo veo caminar.

- Pues haré que me odies! Voy a ser la primera eliminada! - el para y se que tengo que agregar algo más - además, nunca podría enamorarme de ti!

Escucho que el ríe y regresa sobre sus talones, parece que mi comentario fue tan gracioso que ahora lo toma como reto.

- ¿Enserio, lo crees? Te doy un mes aquí y estoy seguro que vas a quedarte, por voluntad propia.

- Estas loco si lo crees así, en un mes me vas a expulsar y yo podré regresar a mi casa - el levanta una ceja con una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

- Entonces, ¿es una apuesta?

- Apuesta - me cruzo de brazos

- Te casarás conmigo... - frunzo en ceño y tengo que pensar en algo que el me pueda dar.

- Liberarás a todas las chicas...- su sonrisa se desvanece y mira por una ventana del pasillo, suspira y vuelve a reír.

- Ve preparando tu vestido de bodas - se da media vuelta y se aleja. Tengo que contestarle algo.

- Ve preparando tu discurso ante tu padre! - y entro a la habitación para sentarme.

* * *

**comentario: bien, he de aceptar que Natsu es un poco OOC, pero todos amamos un Natsu así (No se resistan). **

**Gracias por leer y por sus reviews, les agradezco mucho. Intentaré mejorar en mi redacción y trataré de ir más lento y pausado :). Y claro que los capítulos un poco más largos. Un poco :p. **

**Espero se hayan divertido. kisses de hersheeeeys para todos.**

**¿reviews?¿que les pareció el capítulo?**


End file.
